Desperately seeking Winx
by Flavia34
Summary: The girls make the ultimate sacrifice the save the guys they love while on a mission from Faragonda. It's now up to them to go out and save the Winx. Up against an old sworn enemy, they will have to give it all to save their girls. R&R :) -F
1. Chapter 1: Twister

**Hello everyone ! so I had this idea to make story with the specialists getting a bit more attention, and for once going off to rescue the girls. I will definetly continue my previous story though so no worries. **

**Disclamer : I do not own the Winx Club in any sort of way**

The ship was furiously spinning and bouncing up and down and sideways. Timmy had been jerked out from the pilot's seat and and the aircraft was going out of control.

Aisha managed to hold on to a piece of flying furniture and dared a peek out the window. The specialit's ship had been caught in a tremendously dangerous twister that was quickly tearing apart everything that crossed it's path.

-« Can anyone remind me why we are this mess again ? » shouted Musa, although she already knew the answer. She, the Winx and the Specialists had been called to a mission to investigate recentmystirious activites on the Sohary planet, a desertic, arid land known fo it's cruel and merciless climate. They had been warned about the insane tempatures rises during the day and drops during the night, about the illusions that the exess sun could cause and the poisonous animals

-« I know I don't really listen in class but I'm sure as heak that no one mentionned twisters ! » yelled Stella, as Brandon holded her tightly in his arms

-« I believe this is the recent mysterious activities Mrs. F was talking about ! » Sky noted

-« Oh my gosh what a genius ! » mocked Riven,rolling his eyes

-« Honestly bro you didn't think we'd noticed ? » continued Brandon as he still held Stellla tight in his embrace

-« Quit it both of you ! » screamed Bloom who was trying to reach her seat.

Helia and Tecna managed to get up and while he was helping Flora out, she made her way over to the pilot's cabin

-« Oh dear, » she exclamed, « This is bad, this is really bad ! »

Nabu looked up to tecna and said

-« I don't like what you just said there. »

-« Neither did anyone abord this flying bucket of death ! » glared Helia

-« Ok, tell me, what's down ? » Timmy managed to move to where Tecna was barely standing

-« I think it would be quicker to tell you what's up and running… » remarked Tecna. Just then they all shoved to the back of the ship by an extremely powerful force that also tear out a part of the aircraft. Before the guys could react, the girls changed into their enchantix.

They tried many different spells to try to keep the ship from fallling to pieces and crashing but alone they not strong enough.

-« We have to do something otherwise otherwise this will be the end of it ! » screamed Brandon.

The Winx all looked at each other. They were standing at the tip of what was left of the ship and all though of the same, painful, undeniable plan.

-« Boys, » Tecna said looking strait ahead of her, « you know that we love you more than anything in this universe right ? » she said Timmy stared at her, confused

-« Hum Tec, ascharming and romantic as it is, I don't think this is the time to… »

-« And you that we'd do anything we could to keep you guys safe right ? » Aisha cut him off, her fists tighly closed

-« Of course we know darling but I don't… » Nabu began

-« We need you boys to trust us. Please. » Flora interrupted, her voice cracking

-« My sweet, what's going… » Helia tried to get to her

-« Just know that no matter what happens, you'll be in our hearts forever. » continued Musa as her eyes began to sparkle

-« Muse what the… » Riven tried to break in

-« Promise us that you'll never forget us and that you always have hope. » Bloom said, wet streaks beggining to run her face

-« Bloom are you.. » Sky reached his hand towards her, but was too far to reach it

-« Just Promise ! » Stella yelled, trembling from head to toe

-« Of course we do sunshine, just tell… » Brandon began, panicked. He never finished his sentence. As soon as the words came out of his mouth The girls all jumped out of the ship yelling « Winx Enchantix Convergence !» and disapeared, swallowed by the twister.

-« NOOOOOOO ! » One, unique, terrifying, heart-breaking, ear-screech sound shot out of every specialist' lungs as an immense, multi colored light surrounded the ship and shot strait for landing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heroes Collapse

**Hey everyone ! Sorry for updating sooner, I've started to work on my mid-terms and our teachers are piling up on homework. But I finally managed to finish chapter which you'll hopefully enjoy. R&R **

**-F **

After the chaos and the rumble of the twister, a sudden silence settled in on the desertic planet of Sohary. Alone in the wild, a half of a ship layed there. As the smoke slowly died out. The six boys stumbled their way of trashed ' bucket of death' as Helia would say.

They all crashed on the sand, trying to cath their breath and their balance. One by one they started to realise what their girlfriends had done

-« Oh gosh did they…they just…So they're…they did…Oh gosh please tell me i'm dreaming…Oh gosh…Flora…FLORA ! » shouted Helia, on his knees, his eyes begining to shine

-« This can't be happening…Stella…you can't be gone..I beg you…come back…I need you sunshine…I really do…. » whispered Brandon, his face in his hands

-« Come on, come on ! Tec' ! Answer me ! Please, I beg you. Just say something, please ! tell me you're ok ! » Timmy was furiously fidgeting with his gadgets. After desperately trying to reach his sweetheart. Realising it was useless, he grabbed his mini computer and threw it violently against the ship, before breaking down in tears

-« What the heak ? What are you guys waiting for ? We have to go them ! It's not like they're lost ! they're just..well..I don't…they couldn't… » Riven was going on and on, not able to create a coherent sentence. Nabu walked over to him, he was pale and his hands were shaking

-« Riven…Aisha…the girls…they're.. »

-« NOOOOOOO ! » Riven' scream rang out accross the desert. He ran straight ahead, shouting

-« MUSA !... MUSA !...MUSAAAAAAA ! » Riven kept screaming out his love's name at the top of his longs. When he could not longer utter a word due to his lack of oxygen, he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He couldn't think, he couldn' d speak, four little letters kept spinning viciously in his mind

-« Musa….my Musa… »

Sky just stood there, paralysed, his back leaned against the ruins of the ship. He was pale and not moving, one might think her turned to stone. But one glistening tear rolling down his cheek proved otherwise.

They don't how long they stood there, in the sand, with the wind blowing, and that agonizing silence ringing in their one of their hearts had broken into a million pieces when they saw their beloved girlfriends sacrifice themeselves. But the worst part was that They were the heroes . They were supposed to be the ones making the sacrifices, that's what they were trained for. But as usual, The Winx were the one who saved them. And this time, they might not even come back.


	3. Chapter 3: Damsels in Distress

**Hello hello ! me again ! So I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed,you guys seem really into this, this is awesome ! But enough chit-chat, It's time what I've got in store for boys now. I'm feeling sadistical, so I think I'm going to torture them for a little while, but not to worry, this will have a happy ending…if I don't change my mind in the process… R&R ! **

**-F**

After what seemed like an eternity, Nabu manged to whisper

-« What do we do now ? » Somehow it managed to snap Sky and Helia back to reality

-« I…I don't know… I just…I can't…Bloom » Sky gasped. He was finding it harder to breath since the landing, and he felt inside he didn't have a single bruise or broken bone. Just a broken heart

-« We have to go to Faragonda and Saladin, they're the only ones who can help us. » shot Timmy. His eyes were bloodshot and a couple tears were still flowing, which he wiped away quickly. He knew this was the only way to get Tecna and the gang back

-« Yeah, but how the heak are we going to get off this freakin' planet ? The ship's down, there's nothing to work with and Mainframe over here just broke his laptop ! » yelled out Riven, his hair was a mess and his voice was rapidely cracking

-« Riven, will you please stop talking ? Having you yelling around like a maniac is not going to help our case. By the way, you're losing you're voice. Not that I mind, we'll all finally get some peace and quiet. » remarked Brandon, who had painfully got up and was looking around

-« I wouldn't have guessed you liked peace and quiet, seeing that irritating blond princess you're dating. » snapped Riven. He had just made a huge mistake. Brandon turned, to him his eyes flashing daggers, his cheeks red, one fist tightly closed, the other was reaching for his sword

-« . . .STELLAAAAA ! » he shouted. He launched at Riven, and would have probably tore him to pieces if it hadn't been for Helia, who managed to stop him

-« Brandon, stop. This won't do us any good, we can't start turning on each other now. Think about Stella. She wouldn't want you fighting like that. There might be a chance to save them but we have to work together. » Helia was trying his hardest to keep his composure, which he had been quite uncapable of doing since the landing

-« And. You. », he said, pointing accusingly at Riven, « Have got to stop being such an imppssibly irritating, arrogant, self-obssesed jerk. Seriously. Honestly I don't how Musa does it but you were actually getting better theses last few months. But now you've just gone back to your old, obnoxious self. » he spat. He was now trembling with anger but the though of his beloved Flora kept him from losing his cool. All the boys had frozen for a moment, surprised. Helia had never, ever, showed any sign of anger in any sort of way in the past. Things must be really getting out of control for him to lose his cool. But as a sign of destiny finally rooting in theur favor, Nabu turned around, and a small smile appeared on his face

-« Timmy you can put that thing down now. » he said, his smile getting a little wider. All the specialists turned theirs heads towards the directon Nabu was pointing at. Small smiles formed on their lips.

-« I knew our girls would never do the job half-way if they were to transport us away. » Nabu continued.

Standing high above the ground, stood a large portal made of rocks, with a shimmering purple amethyst in the center.

_Somewhere…In the middle of the desert…_

In the heart of the desolate planet, six seemingly lifeless bodies scattered around a little hill. If one got closer he or she would notice the bodies belonged to six girls, who werestill alive but barely breathing. Each one fighting an interior battle to survive. Their clothes were trashed and shredded, showing their arms and legs filled with cuts, bruises and scratches, Their hair was disheveled, revealing big gashes their necks, hands and faces. Their wings had been torn apart and were almost falling out. Their faces were brused and bloody.

As they slowly tried to sit up, three dark all-to-familiar shadows appeared and avanced towards them. As their ear-piercing laughs filled the air, a single though entered the winx's minds

-« Guys were are you ? Please help… »


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Adjourned

**Hey everyone ! Sorry for the wait this one took me awhile. Just wanted to make a shoutout to all those reviewing and following the story I appreciate it. I'm currently having writer's block for my first story, but I really want to finish it so if you guys have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them ! R&R **

**-F**

As they passed through the portal, All the boys couldn't help but think that maybe it could already be too late. They didn't know how much time they had lost, mourning their girls in the arid desert. Who knew what could have happened to them during this time.

The specialists trembled at the thought of their girlfriends in serious danger. But they knew that worrying wasn't going to help bring them back

-« Heroics 101 : You gotta keep a positive attitude… »*** **remembered Riven. Something he kept telling himself.

After a couple hours of walking, they arrived at the gates of Alfea. They hurried up to Faragonda's office. When they walked in Faragonda was in a deep conversation with Griselda

-« Girls, it is impolite to…Boys ! You're back ! How wonderful, wait a minute, where are the Winx ? » The guys didn't have to say a word. The sorrow in their eyes and the lack of color on the face showed it all

-« Oh dear…boys, I'm very sorry. » She tried to get up but immidiatly fell back down and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes becoming watery

-« How could have I let this happen ? » Brandon smirked a little

-« Well Mrs. F we've asking ourselves the same question… »

-« The thing is we don't know if they actually…well, » Riven couldn't get himself to say the word

-« Dead » spat Griselda, who was even more pale than usual

-« Yeah…that. Or they are just lost. And the guys and I have always had this sort of connections with our girls. We could always sort of tell if they were in trouble or not. If they were really gone, we would all feel this emptinness in hearts, and we don't. » Riven explained

-« When I almost lost Tecna in the Omega Dimension, everyone believed she was gone, but I still felt her connection. That what kept me going when I was looking for her. » continued Timmy. His eyes tingled when the thoughts of Tecna flooded his mind. He felt exactly the same way he had felt back then, and it was the worst feeling one could ever experience. The room became quiet. After what seemed like an eternity, Faragonda finally got up from her chair and looked out from her large window

-« Griselda, send for Saladin immidiatly, I can't take any decisions concerning his students without him involved. » Griselda almost ran out of the headmistress's office, glad to escape the palpable tension and sorrow in the room, so dense it might explode.

-« Explosion.. » Griselda couldn't help but think about Stella, and her accident involving the science lab. She slitly chuckled. Underneath her resentful exterior toward the Winx, Griselda loved them with all her heart and considered them as the daughters she never had. The though of never seeing them manged to bring a couple tears to her eyes which she quickly dried off. A lady must always keep her compsure.

_A couple hours later_

-« But uncle please !.. »

-« Not another word out of you Helia, if you don't want me to put you and your friends off duty. » Saladin's words were loud and clear. The Elders were going to take the matter into their own hands, not wanting anymore young lifes to be put at risk. This of course couldn't make the specialists any angrier. The thought of their girlfriends in anger and not being to help in the quest to find them was enough to drive them insane.

-« Boys we know you deeply care about our girls, but we cannot risk losing even more of our best students. You boys have done well. But it's time to us handle the situation. »

And with these final words Faragonda motionned to the door, signaling that the meeting was over.


	5. Chapter 5: Regrets and Mistakes

**. Hey guys, so I know ur probably be all like, « where the heak have you been ? » and all but I have my reasons. One of my closests friends suffered a great loss and I had to be there for and my revisions for my exams have been taking so much time. Anyway I hope you can forgive me. Im still looking for ideas for muy first story . R&R **

**-F**

As the Alphea students strolled around the park, they could notice six Red Foutain boys coming out of Faragonda's office, with expressions on their faces that could have made Griselda make a run for her money.

As they walked out the gates of the Alphea, they headed to the small creek they would usually go to to meet the Winx when they would sneak out.

The creek was a quiet place hidden by a series of trees and bushes. The pond was of a clear blue color, and you could almost see yourself in it. Three wooden benches had been installed around it. The whole place a-had a sense of peace and tranquility to it.

The boys sat two by two on the benches, and for what seemed like hours they sat in silence, listening to the birds chirping and the wind blowing. After a while Brandon looked up from the pond

-« Sky..did you…well..you managed… »

-« No. » Sky answered with a blank stare. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. In the box was a shiny diamond mounted on a silver band. The diamond captured the light of the sun and blinded the specialits' view for a minute.

-« I just got so scared everytime I tried..I always though I would find another moment. I didn't think this would happen. Now I can't help thinking about the things we didn't get to do and might never have the chance to. » Sky said, his voice slightly cracking

-« Same feeling bro. I didn't get to spend the summer with Stella and take her to Eraklyon. » said Brandon, fiddleling with his hands

-« I didn't get to go with Tecna to my homplanet to meet my parents, like I promised her. » whispered Timmy

-« I didn't get to have my wedding with Aisha. » Nabu stated, his face cold as rock

-« I didn't get to go to Linphea with Flora to meet her sister. » said Helia, looking into the wide open space

-« I didn't get to tell Musa I loved her. » spat Riven, his face in his hands. All the guys turned to face him. Riven looked up, his eyes shining and his fists were closed so tight his knuckles were slowly turning white

-« I've always tried to tell her, or at least show her. To me it looked like she got it, but now…I'm not sure anymore. I've always been so scared of losing the people I care about. I would just not let them close to me. But Muse she…She was just different from everyone, and now she's gone. It's not FAIR. » he shouted that last sentence, before burying his face into his hands again. The guys just sat in there, in shock, staring at Riven. He had just said out loud what they were all thinking. Although they tried their hardest not to think about it, they couldn't help but wonder about how life woud be if they never saw the girls again.

_In a dark cell, somewhere on a distant planet…_

-« What the… »

Flora squinted her eyes open, the second she became concious her whole body yelled out the pain inside her. Her vision was still hazy but as it got clearer she could see she was in some sort of prison. As she started to look around , she reconized the Winx girls, all of them as bloody and bruised as she was. Aisha was the only one concious

-« FLO ! You're alive ! » she whispered, « I was so worried, no one else woke up. It's been hours. »

-« Why are we whispering ? And where are we ? »

-« No idea of Where we are, but u got a clue to Who got us here.. »

-« What do you Who ? »

Just then she heard an eery, icy cold sneacker oars through the walls. She knew wgo that sneecker belonged to. It was unique, so terrible it couuld only belong to one person

-« Oh gosh no..please »

**Little cliff hanger. BTW I noticed in my last chapter i put an (*) on a sentence Riven said « Heroics 101, you gotta keep a positive attitude » . It was actually a reference to an actual line from the show back in season 2. I just realised i hadn't put te explanation up so I di it here. **


End file.
